Forever Love Revised
by Clairisant2000
Summary: The ending of the first story was so sad that I wanted to revise it. With the tiniest nod to the show Everwood NOT a crossover I have managed to keep AJ alive in this one! Oh, and you get to find out why Mac was smiling if you read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Forever Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader, Qupeydoll.

This was our Fan Fest East entry, but we have changed a few bits to give you a happier ending!

Chapter 1

Thursday, May 13, 2004

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Heading to the staff meeting AJ paused at Harriett's desk and smiled, "Harriett, I have a present for little AJ's birthday in my office. Don't forget to pick it up. Can't have him thinking his Admiral AJ forgot."

"Thank you, Sir. I know he'll be thrilled."

"Okay, let's get down to business," thumbing through the files, everything looked blurry. "Damn, must be time for new glasses! Colonel, please read today's agenda." 

AJ headed back to his office, rubbing his temples trying to ease his headache. He made a detour to grab a cup of coffee. As he was pouring, Harriett came in, "Harriett, I have a package in my office, it's something for little AJ's birthday. Could you take it home for him? I don't want him thinking I forget."

"Sir? You already told me. I'll be sure to pick it up."

Nodding, AJ left the room, seeing Bud entering the bullpen, he stopped him. Harriett came out of the break room and was shocked to hear him say, "Bud, if you see Harriett, tell her I have a present for little AJ's birthday in my office."

"Yes, Sir, thank you for remembering."

"It'd be hard not to, Bud, since I delivered the little fellow," laughed AJ.

That afternoon, Harriett knocked on the Admiral's door. "Enter," he called.

Harriett stood at attention. "At ease, what can I do for you?" before she could speak, he continued, "Oh, before I forget. That package is for little AJ. I don't want him to think I'd forget his birthday."

"Admiral, that's the fourth time you've mentioned the present. Sir, are you feeling well?" she asked with concern. "It isn't like you to be so forgetful."

"I'm fine, I have a lot on my mind lately, I guess it's starting to show," he smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Sir?"

"No, there's nothing to be done. Thank you, Harriet, dismissed." he said, leaning back in his chair.

Friday, May 14, 2004

1300 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

AJ sat across the desk from Dr. LeSieur, after repeating the same tests he had hated five years ago, "Just give it to me straight, there's no need to beat around the bush."

"Okay. The tumor is growing. With the memory loss and the worsening of your vision, it seems to be growing rapidly. You probably have," she paused before continuing, "Six to eighteen months, but as I told you five years ago, once it starts growing, you will experience debilitating degeneration of brain functions. I wish I had better news for you, Admiral," she offered no sympathy, knowing he wanted none.

"I've had five years to get used to this. I just need you to do one more thing, please."

Later, AJ called the SECNAV to explain the situation and tender his resignation. AJ told him he could continue until Admiral Morris was brought up to speed, and that Colonel Mackenzie would smooth the changeover. They decided to make formal announcement next week.

"I'm sorry, AJ, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say, Mr. Secretary. These things happen, we just have to face them as best we can," AJ replied.

AJ had put his affairs in order. He had explained to Bud that complete instructions for his funeral, letters to his family, and his Will were in his office wall safe. There were letters to Francesca and his sister Adele. The surprise would be the one addressed to Sarah Mackenzie. He needed to change it because of recent events however.

Mac told him, as her CO, that she and Harm were going through with 'the baby deal'. She wondered if this would require a change in their positions at JAG. When questioned, Mac admitted that the conception would be done by artificial insemination. They had no plans for a relationship other than sharing parenting. In that case, AJ saw no reason for either of them to leave.

The following months Mac was injected with Harm's sperm at the height of her ovulation cycle. The first two times she got sick immediately after the procedure, but thought nothing of it. The third time she questioned her doctor. A simple allergy test determined she was allergic to his sperm. The baby deal was off.

Other than Harm, Mac had only told AJ about this. Last week, he heard Mac crying as he was leaving the office. They were the only ones still in the building and he had gone to investigate. It was then she had blurted out the news. Knowing how hard this had hit Sarah, AJ made a decision to help. That was the change he needed to make in his letter to her.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday, May 15, 2004 (Armed Forces Day)

0935 EST

AJ pulled out the letter to Sarah he had finished that morning; he was placing it in his safe when the phone rang. "Chegwidden."

"Sir, Captain Rushford. I need an attorney at Bethesda ASAP. We have a SEAL embarking on a no-return mission and need a Will drawn up quickly."

"I'll be right there, Captain," promised AJ.

"….so Mr. Secretary, we are agreed that my resignation is effective as of today. It was a pleasure to serve under you, goodbye."

AJ paged Mac and he was placing the letter in his safe as she arrived. "Mac, there's an emergency, you will be acting JAG until Admiral Morris can take over."

"You're leaving JAG, Sir?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Not just JAG, Colonel, but the Navy as well."

"So you are no longer my CO?"

"Not as of five minutes ago, why?"

"There's something the position has kept me from telling you for eight years. I love you, AJ," she finally spoke the words burning in her heart.

He stood there, stunned, he had no idea she returned his feelings, but now it was too late. Closing his eyes in agony for a brief moment, he came around the desk, "I'm so very sorry, Sarah, but I can't act on that at this time." AJ knew it would be cruel to tell her of his feelings with what he was going into, but he couldn't pass up the chance to taste her lips just once. His greatest regret was that he hadn't kissed her in his bedroom six years ago. Gently drawing her into his arms, he kissed her, slowly, tenderly, and with every ounce of love that he felt.

Startled because of his words, a kindhearted rejection of her love she thought, it took her a moment to respond. When she began to kiss him back, she was even more confused. This was the kiss of a man in love! She just knew it! Why then, with the barrier of regulations gone at last, could he not act on his feelings? She was still wondering that when he ended the kiss, grabbed his cover, said, "Good bye, Sarah," and left.

Later she would think back to that good bye, in light of what was to come, and realize why it was so final.

At Bethesda, Captain Rushford met AJ, "Sir, our volunteer, Lieutenant Posen, is waiting,"

"Wrong! I'm your volunteer, Captain. I'm trained, ready, and my Will is up to date," advised AJ.

"Sir! The man has no family and is…..younger."

"My daughter is grown. I'm a trained SEAL and I'm ordering you to lay out the plan for me." 

Reluctantly, Rushford led him to the van that was on the lot, and was about to introduce him the CIA officer there directing the operation, but AJ already knew Clayton Webb. "Chegwidden! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking care of a problem. Rushford called and said they needed a lawyer," he said with a smirk.

"Damn it, AJ, why would you want to do this?"

"No time for questions now, Webb, just tell me the situation and what needs to be done. I have the SECNAV's okay on this one."

"Oh…So you just had to ride to the rescue one last time?," he said wryly, and began to explain the situation, "There is a terrorist holding the hospital hostage. Kazem Abou has worked here as a janitor for the last four months. This morning, it seems he went down to the research labs to clean as usual, but instead donned a haz-mat suit and released a biological agent into the atmosphere. That was just over thirty minutes ago, because of the closed ventilation system in the lab area, the rest of the hospital is not yet compromised."

Webb paused for just a moment before going on, "However, that is not the current threat. Abou is demanding that Saddam Hussein be set free. He has all the entrances and exits watched on monitors from the security room. If anyone tries to go in or out of the building, he will release the agent into the main hospital population. KT12X is a particularly nasty neuro-toxin, as those kinds of things go, and there is no cure for it. The agent brings hours of pain and misery. The onset was flu-like symptoms, fever, aches, and weakness, and then your blood starts boiling. After six hours, your skin starts to peel off like well-cooked meat," AJ was informed.

"At this time, only the scientists and technicians in the lab area are infected. There are nine men and woman in there dying, Abou has already killed one, or at least that is what he has told us." Then Rushford stepped in to lay out the plan, "Sir, we plan to drop a man via parachute onto the roof. He will go in through the air vent system and take the terrorist out. It's the only way."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That'll work. Get me to the plane," AJ ordered.

"But, Sir, you're the JAG!" Rushford exclaimed.

"Look Rushford, we don't have time to argue, call the SECNAV. In the meantime get me suited up!"  
**  
**Rushford placed the call, "Sir, I have a problem. Admiral Chegwidden wants to volunteer for a no-return mission."

"Chegwidden, has his reasons. He's your volunteer," stated Sheffield, with a mixture of pride and sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Sir."

All suited up AJ inquired, "Well?"

"Congratulations, Admiral, you win. You must have been a HELL of a SEAL!" He looked AJ right in the eyes before continuing, "There are a couple more things that you should know, we will be sending you in with Cyanide capsules to give all of you quick deaths. You will need to blend in with the staff already there, that's why we can't give you a haz-mat suit."

"Understood, Captain. One more thing before I go…I want you to have the families of the men and women in there brought to a videophone system, so once the threat is over they can say goodbye to them. Then I would like my staff at JAG to be asked to come to the office so I can say my goodbyes as well."

The news media had picked up the story when a visitor had used his cell phone to call out about not being allowed to leave because of a terrorist holding the hospital hostage. That was how Mac had heard about it. She had been in AJ's office with the television on in the background as he always left it, reading his letter of resignation for the third time trying to figure out why….when the news mentioning Bethesda Naval Hospital caught her attention. Mac looked up just in time to see AJ get out of his Escalade and enter the command center.

She didn't know why he was there, but when the call came in eighteen minutes later, her heart sank. Rushford told her that Admiral Chegwidden was taking the place of his SEAL volunteer on this no-return mission. He told her of AJ's request to say goodbye to his JAG family.

He was going to die, and he had known it before he left! That was why his goodbye sounded so final! Forcing herself not to cry, she gathered the staff with phone calls ordering them to get to the office as fast as possible. Making a heartbreaking decision, she asked Bud and Harriett to bring little AJ with them. She would explain when they got there.

AJ was given a pack that contained a lab coat, and a canister. "This is liquid foam. Release it before the inner seal in the vent shaft is opened. It will stop the agent from escaping. That my friend is the point of no return for you," he explained.

Nodding, he climbed into the plane. High above the hospital, AJ jumped. It had been sometime since he had made such a jump, but he did it with ease, landing on the roof and weighing down his chute. He then pried open the top of the ventilation shaft and crawled inside. He paused a moment, Dr. LeSieur had said he had six to eighteen months left to live, he shook his head, what may have been doesn't matter now, he had a mission to do, and lives were at stake. He released the ripcord on the liquid foam canister and it completely sealed the shaft, he pried opened the inner seal. He had passed the point of no return.

Although he moved as quickly and quietly as possible, it was still slow going. He dropped out of the shaft and into the janitor's closet. AJ stripped off the jumpsuit and put on the lab coat and glasses. He straightened the nametag with a wry grin, glad that the rather large lady they got it from had been named Frances and not Nancy. After applying some baby oil to his forehead to give the appearance that he was developing a fever, he entered the hall with a slight shuffle to his walk.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As AJ wandered around getting the lay of the land, he avoided the cameras as much as possible, or at least kept his back to them, so Abou was not alerted by a new face. Since the scientists and technicians were allowed to roam free. It seemed he believed that they posed no threat to him. AJ would use that in his favor.

He was looking for Dr. Lansing the chief scientist. He found him collapsed in the restroom, he was an older man and the agent was taking a toll on him. "Dr. Lansing," he said quietly, "can you understand me?"

Weakly he replied, "Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a SEAL, I'm here to stop the terrorist. I need whatever information you can give me."

He seemed to awaken a bit at that, "He's in the security room. He came out of the janitor's closet in a haz-mat suit with two canisters; he opened one of them immediately. Dr. Roland tried to tackle him, but Abou shot him. He got into the security room and locked it before any of the rest of us could get close. Once we were too weak to challenge him he called to make his threats."

"Is there another way in there?" AJ asked.

"There's only the one door. I suppose there's also the ventilation shaft in the ceiling, but it's sealed as well."

AJ nodded and felt his head spin just a bit from the motion. He had studied the blueprints, but could not remember where the security room was. He pulled out the small version he had brought with him and had the Dr. show him the route. 'Damn glitchy memory!' he thought, then another thought hit him, 'Dammit!' he made a mental note, 'if you can remember it Chegwidden, ask Sara to take care of Dammit.' He was finding his thoughts whirling out of his control and knew that it must be the tumor; he never had this kind of trouble focusing on a mission before.

He started back to the Janitor closet to renter the vents, when he heard a whir of a security camera turning towards him. "What are you doing?" he heard Abou ask over the intercom.

"Dr. Lansing threw up in the bathroom, I'm getting a mop." AJ replied, thinking quickly of an excuse.

"Why bother, you'll be dead soon," Abou laughed.

"We'll all be dead sooner or later," he said with disdain, as he continued to the closet.

AJ returned to the bathroom with the mop and waited until he felt it had been long enough for Abou to lose interest in him. He checked the video camera, and seeing it back in its normal position, he shuffled to the closet. AJ reentered the ventilation system and crawled to the air seal. He quietly pried it up, and continued on.

He was over the security room. He could see a man in a haz-mat suit below him that had to be Abou. He was watching a TV with ZNN showing the story. The second canister was nowhere to be seen, so he must have planted it elsewhere in the hospital already.

As he tried to gauge the jump, his vision blurred. 'Damn, this is definitely the wrong time for this.' he thought rubbing his eyes, but it didn't help, his vision it seemed, would not clear. 

"I have the bomb attached to the second canister of KT12X. It's in the airshaft above the nursery, and will go off in one hour unless I see that Saddam has been released," demanded Abou.

"We need more time!" AJ heard the voice of Clayton Webb exclaim.

"Liar! You have been saying that for two hours now! You will never release him, I will slay these infidels, NOW!"

AJ saw his hand moving towards something and knew he had to act immediately. He jumped down through the air-vent towards the blurred figure below and they both fell to the ground.

Abou screamed in rage as he rolled to his knees. AJ swung his leg into Abou's side, knocking the breath out of him. He tried to spin over and on top of Abou, but misjudged the distance and fell beside him. Abou stood and pulled the gun as he moved towards AJ who crouched on the floor near him. "Now you die!" snarled Abou. AJ dove into his legs as the bullet hit his shoulder. He pulled Abou to him knocking the gun from his hand. Locking his arm around Abou's neck he jerked hard once, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. "I told you we'd all be dead sooner or later." AJ said as he dropped the body to the ground.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's going on?" AJ heard Webb yelling

"It's over, Abou's dead," he said, as he turned off the detonator.

"Good job!" Webb told him.

"Tell Rushford, It's done. Hook up the video link now." 

Gathering them together, AJ told them, "We have set up a link so you can all say goodbye to your families." He passed out the cyanide capsules. "After you finish put this in you mouth and bite down. It's cyanide, so it will be over quickly," he explained.

When they had finished their goodbyes, Admiral Chegwidden stepped up to the video system and waited to be told they had switched to the JAG office. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie has arranged for you to speak to your daughter first," Rushford told him.

'Oh, Sarah, thank you!' he thought as he heard Francesca's voice, "Papa? Why?"

"There is to much to explain right now, my dear, just know that I love you and regret that we did not have more time to spend together."

"Ciao, Papa, I love you!"

"Ciao, daughter, I love you, too."

AJ was then connected to the JAG office. His vision was gone, he couldn't see the people he was talking to, and so he called them by name to say his goodbyes. "Jennifer, keep up the good work, and let Admiral Morris..."

"…finish a sentence, Sir?" she said meekly.

"Yes, Jennifer," he said with an indulgent grin.

"Okay, Sir," she said, with a quiver in her voice.

"Sturgis, it was good getting to know you, please tell your father goodbye for me. Would you give him the cannon from my desk?"

"I will, Sir, it was an honor and a privilege serving with you," he nodded and stepped aside.

"Harm, what can I say? It's been a roller coaster ride with you, but one I wouldn't have missed."

"Nor I, Sir, you will be sorely missed."

"Bud, if a man could choose his son, I would have picked you. Take care of your wonderful family."

"Yes, Sir," he said sadly. "Having you as the inspiration in my life has made me a better man. No one could have had a better role model…" choking up, Bud couldn't say anymore so he just saluted.

"AJ, they won't have to call you 'little' anymore, son, you'll be the only one. Make me proud of you."

"Thank you for my birfday present, I liked it! Bye Admiral AJ," he saluted. The Admiral, knowing that his namesake always saluted when he said goodbye, saluted back, even though he couldn't see him.

"Harriett, you are as dear to me as my own daughter. Will you do two things for me?"

"Of course, Sir."

He continued, "Keep the baseball on my desk for AJ when he gets older, and," motioning her closer to the camera, he said softly, "take care of Mac for me."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and Harriett said, "I will, Sir. Thank you for our son, we will never let him forget you. I love you, Sir!" she was crying too hard to go on.

"Mommy, why is Admiral AJ going to die?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because he is the bravest man in the world and loves his country very much," she explained.

"Thank you so much for thinking of Francesca, it meant a lot to be able to say goodbye to her as well. Sarah, your smile always brightened my day, I wish I could see it one more time."

Attempting to smile Sarah says, "I will miss you more than I can say, Sir."

"I would like you to take Dammit for me, I know how much you have missed Jingo since Chloe took him with her."

"Gladly, Sir, I'll take her with me jogging in the park every day, so she has some space.

"No need of that, Sarah, I have left you my house."

"Sir?" Mac asked incredulously.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having heard that, Harriett knew her suspicions had been right all along, the Admiral loved Mac and wanted to say a final goodbye, "Let's give them a moment alone," she said, motioning for the others to follow her.

Knowing they were now alone, AJ said, "Sarah…I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings this morning, but I knew how cruel it would be, knowing that this was coming. I couldn't do that to you."

Almost blinded by her tears, "I knew when you kissed me that you loved me, I just didn't understand why you couldn't tell me since you were leaving the Navy. I won't ask why you volunteered, because I know the man that you are, and that makes it obvious. But there is one thing that I would like to ask you…"

With a sincerity that is only found in true love, he said, "Anything, Sarah, anything."

"Please say it…," she looked to his eyes, lost in their depth, "just once…"

Though they were miles away, he could feel her gaze, as though she was right there, with her arms wrapped around him, "I love you, my beautiful Sarah. Forever and always."

"Oh AJ," the tears were streaming down her face, "I will love you forever."

"Forever and always," he whispered to her as he switched off the camera.

AJ sat down on the floor. Opening his wallet, he took out a picture of her that he had carried for years. He had always kept it hidden behind his Navy ID so it wouldn't be seen by anyone if he were to open his wallet. He knew the picture by heart, and even though he could not see it, he caressed her face with his thumb. "Sarah," he whispered. AJ was just about to put the cyanide capsule in his mouth when he passed out from the loss of blood from the wound in his shoulder. The last thing he saw was her beautiful face.

They had removed the twelve bodies from the lab and taken them to the morgue when Bud went to AJ's safe and pulled out the packet the Admiral had shown him years ago. Opening it, he began to make the arrangements requested.

When Adele and Francesca arrived for AJ's funeral, Bud gave them their letters. He had given Mac hers the day AJ died.

Sarah had waited until she was alone to read:

May 14, 2004

Dearest Sarah,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. I had known it was coming for sometime so was able to prepare. Five years ago I was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, this morning, I was told it had started growing, and soon I would no longer be myself. So, I am going away. I don't want to be a burden on those I love.

I could never speak of my love for you while I was alive, but it was strong and true. I know how saddened you were when you could not conceive a child so to that end I have made arrangements for a vial of my sperm to be frozen for your use alone, should you decide to use it. I have provided for you whether or not you choose to have our child. I love you, Sarah, and have since that first day in my office.

Bud should have also given you a CD that has a song on it that says better than I could how I feel about you. The song is, 'To Where You Are'.

All my love,

AJ

She put the CD in her player and listened to the breathtaking words:

Who can say for certain

Maybe you're still here

I feel you all around me

Your memory's so clear

Deep in the stillness

I can hear you speak

You're still an inspiration

Can it be

That you are my

Forever love

And you are watching over me

From up above

Chorus:

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight

To see you smile

If only for awhile

To know you're there

A breath away's not far

To where you are

Are you gently sleeping

Here inside my dream

And isn't faith believing

All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you

Just one beat away

I cherish all you gave me

Everyday

'Cause you are my

Forever love

Watching me

From up above

And I believe

That angels breathe

And that love will live on

And never leave

Chorus

If only for awhile

To know you're there

A breath away's not far

To where you are

Chaplain Turner conducted a moving graveside service. No one could understand why Sarah wore a gentle smile throughout the entire service. She was carrying a precious secret under her heart.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clayton Webb had watched Sarah all throughout the graveside service. He could tell she was grieving yet there was a hint of joy in her eyes. When everyone was leaving he walked over to join her. "Sarah, how have you been?" he asked concern in his voice.

"As well as can be expected," she replied. "I loved him Clay and he loved me."

"Then why did he go on this deadly mission?" he asked, confused by AJ's actions.

"He was dying, Clay. He was diagnosed five years ago with an inoperable brain tumor. When it started growing he was prepared to leave JAG. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone," said Sarah with tears streaming down her checks. "I will miss him forever, Clay!"

Shocked, Clay was speechless. Hugging Sarah he muttered, "I need to leave. I'll be in touch."

Clay's leaving in such a hurry stunned Sarah, but she was used to Clay's weird habits due to his job and its many secrets. He had more secrets than she could ever guess at, and this time they were secrets that would have affected her greatly if she had but known them.

When the bodies had been taken from the lab, Clayton Webb was stunned to be informed that AJ Chegwidden was still alive! He quickly arranged for AJ's to be taken to a special CIA run clinic, where he was registered under a false name and treated for the gunshot wound. He was still unconscious three days later from the loss of blood and the shock to his system. What Clay had not known was about the brain tumor. Now armed with that knowledge he hoped that the doctors treating Chegwidden would have better luck bringing him around. And while they worked to do that, Clay would contact his mother's uncle, Dr. Andrew Brown, late of New York, but more recently of Everwood, Colorado. Brown was an eminent brain surgeon and if anyone could save AJ he could.

The doctors began to work on AJ as soon as Clay brought the new information to them and later that same day the injured man was finally showing signs of coming around. Clay was in the room at his bedside when 'David Jenson' came around. "Webb? What the hell am I doing alive?" AJ asked in a gravely voice.

"Remember that shot I gave you before you went inside the hospital?" he asked. "It was an antidote to the biochemical agent. No one knows of it but the government. So you were carried out in a body bag like the rest. AJ Chegwidden is dead to the world and David Jenson is your new identity.

"You FOOL! I wanted to die!" AJ snarled at him. 

"I know that now!" exclaimed Clay. "However, we have the best brain surgeon on his way here to see what can be done. Don't give up hope, AJ. Let me call the nurse to give you something for pain," as he pushed the call button he asked for some pain medicine for Mr. David Jenson. "By the way that's your new name. When we took you out we told the world everyone died. We don't want the terrorist to know we have that antidote or they could make a different strain and we'd be hurting."

"That's just great, and if this brain surgeon can't do anything then I die a slow lingering helpless death."

"AJ, give it a try you never know what might happen. This is a very good surgeon and has been known to perform miracles," Clay said, as the nurse came into the room. "I should know, he's my uncle."

'"Great, just great! Letting you arrange things is like going flying with Rabb!" 

"AJ, you wound me deeply!" he sighed.

"Shouldn't you be calling me, David? So everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes, I should," frowned Clay. "I need to be more careful," he said as the nurse gave AJ a pain shot. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Have you seen Sar...Colonel Mackenzie?" AJ asked not looking at Webb.

"Yes, as a matter of face I saw her when I attended your funeral," replied Clay. "You do realize she is…was in love with you. Shame the two of you never got together."

"What did she say? How did she look?" AJ was looking at him now; in fact his gaze was boring into Webb.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She's the one that told me about your brain tumor, otherwise you wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell," Clay remarked. "I've already called my uncle and he is on his way. As for Sarah, she looked like she always does, beautiful."

AJ closed his eyes, he could see her, in all her lovely facets, all the incredible expressions that she wore from day to day, he would never see those looks again, never see her again. He wished Webb had let him die.

"David, you should rest now so you will be able to meet the doctor when he gets here and undergo all the tests," said Clay. "Also, practice getting used to your new name."

"I won't need it long, Webb. My doctor said the tumor was inoperable," AJ turned away, hoping Clay would leave the room.

"Your doctor is not one of the world top specialist like my uncle," replied Clay. "At least give it a chance, AJ. I thought SEAL's never gave up...or something like that."

"I don't need you to tell me what SEAL's do or don't do, Webb. Get out!"

"I'll leave, David, but you're not the man I always thought you were," said Clay as he walked out the door.

"That man is dead, you killed him and created David, live with it if you can, Webb."

The rest of the day AJ was put through a batteries of test, which the doctor from Colorado had requested. He had ordered a catsan and an MRI also more blood work. AJ grumbled that they had taken more blood from he then he had lost due to the gunshot.

Early the next morning the doctor came in to see AJ with the results of his tests. The man was tall and had a full beard and mustache; he had on a flannel shirt and blue jeans as well. If ever a man didn't look like a doctor, then this man was it.

"Good morning, Mr. Jenson, my name is Dr. Andrew Brown and I have all your test results from yesterday," he said. "Not to give you false hope, because it's going to be dangerous, but I believe I can help you."

AJ looked the unconventional looking doctor in the eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. There was a chance that he could beat this tumor? "What are the chances that I will come out of this 'normal', doctor?" 

"Mr. Jenson, I never did like to deal in chances, but if you insist my guess would be around 75%. Do you think that makes it worth giving it a try?" he asked stroking his beard.

"I guess that depends on what the 25% will leave me with. Will I be dead, or a vegetable? And before you answer, in that case I would choose dead!"

"No, you won't be dead or a vegetable, Mr. Jenson. The worse case scenario would be paralysis of you left side," informed Dr. Brown. "However, I prefer to look on the bright side, the odds are higher that you will survive and be completely healthy."

"I won't live my life as a cripple, if that is the case then let me die on the table. All or nothing, Doc," AJ insisted. 

"Mr. Jenson, you concentrate on living and I'll take care of the rest," replied Dr. Brown. "I assure you, Sir, I know what I'm doing when it comes to the human brain."

"Then I will put myself in your hands, doc, what have I got to lose at this point!"

"I promise to do my very best, Mr. Jenson, just as I do with all my patients," he said, glancing at his watch. "I'll need to see when the operating room is free and then I'll get back to you. We don't want to waste anymore time."

"Fine with me," AJ informed him.

AJ was taken to surgery very early the next morning. Dr. Brown was worried at the size of the tumor and the possibility of paralysis, but all seemed to be going well. The surgery lasted eight hours and then AJ was taken to recovery. Dr. Brown was sure he had gotten the entire tumor, but would wait until he could run another MRI to be positive. As far as the paralysis, he wouldn't know for sure until AJ woke up. So all that was left for now was to wait and see.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took AJ longer to wake that Dr. Brown had expected, but he was in the room along with his nephew, Clayton Webb, when Jenson began to come around. 

"Doctor, how did the surgery go?" asked AJ, groggy from the surgery. "Did you get all of the tumor?"

"Yes, I got it all, but I need to run some tests on you now to see if there will be any paralysis. Tell me if you feel this," Dr. Brown said as he ran the tip of his pen over the bottom of AJ's left foot.

At the feel of the pen running over the bottom of his foot his reaction was to jerk his foot. Dr. Brown was pleased, and repeated the test on the right, but this time he got no reaction. Trying the test again gave him the same lack of result. Walking to the left side of the bed, he performed the test on Jenson's left hand and got a firm quick response. But on the other side of the bed he got the same lack of response as he did with his right foot. Damn! This was not good.

AJ could read the doctor's face, there was something wrong, he knew that he had felt both tests on the left side of his body, but not the right. So either the doctor had not tested him there, or he was paralyzed.

"I believe, Mr. Jenson, you can tell that you have some paralysis, we will have to run some more tests to see how extensive this is and if it is something that therapy can help or not. We will be running an MRI to confirm that the entire tumor has been removed, as well as these other tests. I want you to look on the bright side for now, at least you are going to live and we will try our best to get some movement back for you."

During that first week after surgery AJ wanted nothing more than to die, that was the very reason the Clay had a nurse stationed in his room 24/7, he was afraid that if left alone Chegwidden…or rather Jenson, would kill himself. When AJ had finally recovered enough from the surgery itself to be up and out of bed, they slowly began him on the physical therapy regime that Dr. Brown had left for him.

It was then he realized that there was something else going on that they were not telling him about. He was undergoing many of the same tests over and over again; it was if they were looking for something and not able to find it.

Brown would check in periodically, but at this point he had informed Jenson that it was up to him. The amount of movement he got back depended on how much effort he would devote to his therapy. The MRI had shown that Brown had gotten the entire tumor and that there was no physical reason for the paralysis. So began the long and arduous road back to full use of his right side.

AJ/David was determined to get back to fighting fitness. Nothing would stop him, in fact there were many times he insisted on pushing on past the time his therapist advised stopping. Everyday Webb came by to taunt AJ with snide comments geared to making him work even harder. He would also bring news of AJ's JAG family and what they were up too.

Time passed and AJ slowly regained the use of his right side, it was very slow going and he was still not up to par, but he began talking with Webb about getting back to his life now that he was on the mend. Clay kept putting him off with one lame story after another. Then one day, four months after the surgery, Clay brought him news that had him working even harder to get back to his former fitness.

Clay walked into his room with his usual disregard for AJ's privacy, no knock or any acknowledgement that he had a right to privacy. "Evening, David!" he said cheerfully, it was getting easier as time passed to use AJ's new name rather than the old one. He hardly ever slipped anymore. "Just had some news that should interest you…well I at least think that it will!"

"And what would that be, Webb?" David growled. He would never get used to his new identity. Oh sure he had been undercover a lot of times with a different name, but it was always for a short duration and he always knew that he would go back to being himself as soon as it was over. This change was permanent and he wasn't sure it would ever feel normal.

"I saw Mac today. She's pregnant!" Clay paused to see how 'David' would take that news.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sarah's pregnant?" AJ asked as his eyes lit up. "How far along is she?"

"Well she's just starting to show so we are guessing four months. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Chegwidden?"

"Yes, she's carrying my child," smiled 'David' as he laid back in bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah that is what my sources say too. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Sarah wanted a child more than anything, so I had my sperm frozen for her use," he replied. "So she decided to use it after all? I supposed your spies even know what sex my child is, Clay."

"Not yet, but she is living in your house these days. That was a bit obvious wasn't it?" 

"I was hoping she would, she loves the country and now with the child coming along the baby will have plenty of room to grow and play," smiled AJ softly, as he imagined Sarah and his child running and playing in the yard with Dammit.

"I meant that you were advertising your feelings for her by leaving her your house like that! Was that wise?" Clay sneered. 

"I told her I loved her, and Harriett knows I do," replied AJ. "Besides what business is it of yours? If  
I want to leave everything I own to the woman I love then, I damn well will!"

"Don't you know that be telling her that, you ruined her life for any other man? With you dead she will never look to someone else...especially now with the baby coming!" 

"Would that someone else you'd like to see her look to be you, Webb?" sneered AJ.

"Why not? I could take care of her very nicely, and we had a chance to become very close in Paraguay!" Clay defended himself.

"It would never work, Webb. You're not the type of man, Sarah needs. Your line of work is too dangerous and secretive, she would never be happy with you. Besides she loves me and is carrying my child," AJ gloated.

"And you're dead to her!" Clay cruelly reminded him.

"Don't remind me of that fact, Clay. I will love her until the day I do die and if there was a way I could have her I'd take it," AJ admitted. "Go away and leave me in peace. If I can't have her in my life let me have her in my dreams."

"There is no way you can have her! And just because you left her with your seed doesn't mean you will ever be that baby's father!" Clay taunted as he left the room.

As the door shut AJ muttered, "Son of a bitch!" Clay had pushed and taunted and goaded him until AJ was ready to break his neck. He could take all he threw at him except where it came to Sarah. Beautiful Sarah, the love of his life, the mother of his child. He was the baby's father and if there ever presented an opportunity for him to step up and accept that position as well as that of Sarah's husband he'd leap at the chance. But he knew that would never happen, he would never be able to stand next to her in any way, he would never be a father to his child. That cut him to the heart. If only he could see her, just once more!

Thursday, November 18, 2004

1500 EST

Secret CIA hideaway

Location Unknown

It was six months to the day of 'Admiral Chegwidden's' funeral when Webb once again barged into David's room unannounced and without knocking. "Sarah had an ultrasound today," he announced.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Are she and the baby alright?"

"Cool your jets! It's a normal procedure for a woman of her age carrying her first child. She's fine and so is the baby. She also now knows the sex of the child."

"Well, spill it! I'm sure your informant didn't leave out that detail."

"You assume right." There was a short pause before Clay informed him, "She's carrying your son. Congratulations."

AJ smiled, but said nothing.

"Are you ready to take up your new life now? You've been cleared by all your doctors."

"Before I go off forever, I want to see Sarah," David told Clay.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you have any idea what it will do to her if she spots you? Just because you let your hair grow some and you have that scruffy mustache, don't think she won't know you. That is one smart lady!" Clay stated.

"Then I'll make sure she doesn't see me, but I will see her and our son!" AJ responded.

"Your son won't be born for three months!"

"You've never been an expectant father, have you Webb?"

"Not that I know of!" he smirked. "Why?"

"Because there is nothing more beautiful in the world than the woman you love carrying your child."

"Be that as it may, how are you going to make sure she doesn't see you?"

"She's moved into my house, right? I can get in there unseen and unheard, I can see her while she is sleeping."

"And if she hears you and wakes?"

"She won't hear me, I was a SEAL, we aren't heard unless we want to be."

"Fine, but I go with you, to make sure you don't 'want to be heard'!" Webb informed him. David was about to protest when Clay added, "Take it, or leave it!"

"She better not hear you then!"

"I'm a spook! We're even more stealthy than SEAL's." He received a snort in response from the SEAL.

Late that night both men dressed completely in black crept up to the house. AJ found his key he kept hidden in a loose brick and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being home. Clay, not paying attention, bumped into him. So much for the nice feeling of being home. Glaring at Clay he turned and Dammit ran up to greet him.

He smiled again, even with the changes in him; she recognized him and was overjoyed to see him. AJ was glad that he had trained her well and she had not barked when she came up to him. Patting her on the head, he gave her a hand signal to go and lay down, then walked down the hall to his bedroom and went inside. There lying on the bed with just a sheet covering her body was Sarah. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. He could feel Clay at his side staring down at her to. Angrily he turned to Clay and hissed, "Get out and let me be alone with her for a few minutes."

Clay glared back, but left the room. When he was gone, AJ's gaze went back to the woman in his bed. As he stared lovingly at her, she opened her eyes! 

"Care to explain how you're still alive, AJ?" she asked, lying there in the dark room. "Why didn't you let me know?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard Webb bump into you in the living room. Are you going to answer my question?"

"You weren't to know I was here. I just wanted to see you one last time," he said with a sigh. 

"Why, AJ? I thought you said you loved me. Was that all a lie too?" she asked. He could hear the silent tears in her voice and it tore at his heart.

"No, it was not a lie, I love you more than life itself, but I have a new identity now and am going away. I just had to see you, just one last time," she could hear the anguish in his voice too.

"Can't I go with?" she asked. "Please, convince Clay to take me and the baby away with you so we can all be together."

"I can't do that to you, Sarah! You have your career and life here, I just wanted to come and see you one last time. And maybe just one more thing..." he trailed off as if afraid to ask.

"What, AJ?"

His hand hovered over her belly where the baby grew, and he quietly asked, "May I touch him? Please?"

"I don't see why not, he is your son," Sarah replied, as she slid down the sheet leaving her naked body shining in the moonlight.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He had meant through the sheet, so AJ was shocked when she lowered it like that. But he knew that he didn't have long before Webb would come and make him leave, so he reached out and rested his hand on their child. The baby gave a good firm kick when he felt his father's touch, and AJ's eyes flew to Sarah's. "That was amazing!" he told her with a smile.

"That depends on which side you feel the kick from," she smiled. "AJ, please take us with you. I love you and have been so lonely. I'd give up everything just to be with you."

"As much as I would love that, I can't do it to you, Sarah. I will find a way to watch over you and keep informed about you and the baby, do you have a name picked out for him yet?" he asked, hoping to distract her from the topic of going with him. The thought of never seeing her again was killing him and he knew that she could not go with him.

"Now I know you're alive, I'll find you, AJ. I'll follow you the ends of the earth, just to be with you. You know I'm a good investigator and I'll leave no stone unturned to have you near me and our son," swore Sarah. "If you don't believe me, then just look behind you one day, and there I'll be.

"Don't, Sarah, please! Just live your life and raise our son. Maybe one day you will even find someone you can be happy with. I pray that you do, I don't want you to be alone," he swallowed back the tears. "So, you have not picked out a name yet?"

"Yes, I have his name picked out. He will be named after the man I love and his father, Albert Jethro Chegwidden, Jr.," she quietly stated. "There will never be another man for me, AJ, so you leaving me to live a lonely life. If I didn't love you so much I could almost hate you."

Pulling the sheet up over her body, so he wouldn't be tempted any more than he already was, he said softly, "Then hate me for this too." He bent over and took her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss that should have happened years ago in this very room. He didn't want that kiss to ever end, but he finally had to pull away before he climbed into that bed with her and stayed. "Goodbye, Sarah, never forget that I love you, and choose another name for our son, he shouldn't have to go through life with a name he will hate."

The door opened and Clay came inside and saw that Sarah was awake. "What did you do? Wake her up after you promised not to AJ?" he growled, as his eyes traveled over her body covered only by a thin sheet.

"Shut up, Clay, and lets get out of here!" he turned and as he reached the door, he looked back…he couldn't help himself.

"NO, AJ! I'LL FOLLOW, I SWEAR!" cried Sarah.

"Please don't, Sarah," he whispered as he walked out of the room. 

Climbing out of the bed, dragging the sheet with her. She wrapped it around her and ran after AJ.  
"Please, darling, take me with you. Think, what if I were to die giving birth, what would happen to our child?"

He shuddered at the thought, and almost paused in his rush to get out of the house, but he knew if he looked back now he would not be able to leave. 

Sarah grabbed Webb by the arm and yanked him around to face her. "You, bastard, you knew he was alive at the funeral and let me believe he was dead. How could you be so cruel?"

"I couldn't tell you! He was still at death's door at that point, it wasn't until that day that you told me about the brain tumor that we were able to get him on the road to recovery!" Clay told her.

"Still, you knew he was alive all this time and could have told me! How in the hell did he get out of that lab with the toxin in the air?" she demanded.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We had our reasons!"

"I want to be with him, now, Clay! You find a way or I'll scream that he is alive to the world," she warned.

"You wouldn't, Sarah! You know what repercussions there could be! He's only a man, why does it have to be him?" 

"My love," she yelled just before she punched him in the nose. Rubbing her hand as she watched blood trickle down his upper lip, she hiked up the sheet that had slipped when she punched him. She was prepared to hit him again. "Have I made my point or do you want more of the same."

AJ had stopped at the door when Sarah halted Clay's progress from the house. He wanted to see what the spy would do next after she had hit him. No matter how hard it was to stand there and look at her, he was not leaving until he knew she was safe from Clay.

"You didn't have to hit me, Sarah. I just wanted you to know that there are other men in the world that could care for you!"

"I don't want any other man, I want AJ, and he's the one I love. Now fix it so we can be together and raise our child like a normal family. Do it, Clay, or so help me you'll be sorry," Sarah threatened.

"That's not possible, Sarah!" Clay almost whined.

"Don't tell me that, I know better," Sarah shouted, as she walked over to the phone. "Now fix it or this call goes to ZNN."

AJ walked over to her and took the phone from her hand, "Sarah, you know that you wouldn't do that," he told her softly. Getting that close to her was a mistake, he could smell her fragrance and wanted to pull her into his arms so bad he had to clench his hands to keep from doing it.

"AJ, to keep you in my life, I'd walk on hot coals. Please, find a way so we can be a family. Clay could do it if he would. Don't leave me again, I don't think I could live through it," cried Sarah, throwing herself into his arms.

AJ held her, he had to! He pulled her close and hugged her to him. "Find a way for us to be together, Webb!"

"You know I can't..." he stopped speaking when AJ let go of Sarah and started moving towards him menacingly. 

"Alright, give me the phone and let me call the director and see what we can work out," grumbled Clay. As Clay picked up the phone Sarah took AJ's hand and drew him into the dark kitchen where she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, god, Sarah! You feel so good in my arms! Am I dreaming?"

"If you are then I am to, so let's just not wake up, my darling," she sighed. "Oh, my wonderful darling, AJ to finally be in your arms at last. Promise me you won't leave no matter want Clay says, please?"

"How can this be real? I have loved you for so long, but how in the world could you love an old bald guy like me?"

"You're not old and I happen to have a fondness for that wonderful bald head. I've had several fantasies about that head. Someday we'll share them."

"You fantasize about me?" he gulped. "I thought I was the only one..." 

Laughing Sarah replied, "So you thought you were the only one doing any fantasizing. Well mister, some of mine are so hot they'd metal steel." She pressed her near naked body to his and began to unbutton his shirt. She loved the scent of him. If only she could just taste him and love him now.

"Sarah! We can't! You're pregnant..." he moaned as he tried to resist her talented fingers.

"AJ, you should know from experience that I'm not too far gone to make love," she smiled. "That is unless you don't want to love me!"

"There is nothing else I can even think of right now, but Webb is in the other room and as much as I want to forget that and carry you into that bedroom and love you till the sun comes up, that can't happen!"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You won't leave me again will you?" she asked pitifully.

"Not if I can help it, my love!" he said, as he held he close. 

Tears began streaming down Sarah's cheeks as she stared at his face in to the moonlight coming through the window. He would leave her again if Clay could find no way out. What would she do? She didn't think she could stand to lose him a second time. It was hard enough the first, but to know he was out there somewhere alive and she couldn't see him or touch him, she felt like she'd go mad."

"Don't cry, my beloved! Please, I can't stand to see you sad," he whispered, as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll be okay, remember I'm a kick-ass Marine," Sarah replied with a halfhearted smile. Determined not to make it harder on him then was possible. "Should we go check on Clay and see how he's doing with his director?"

"If you want. Although I would much rather just stand here holding you in my arms," he told her, drawing her closer than before.

Laying her head on his chest she tried to keep the tears at bay. "AJ, no matter what, I love you and only you until I die."

"Don't talk about death, haven't we had enough of that? You need to live a long time to raise our son. And we do have to have a talk about his name!" AJ smiled at her.

"Nope, I'm carrying the baby and will deliver it, so I get to name him," she smiled through her tears.

"Sarah, don't do that to the poor little tike! I have hated my name for a long time, and wouldn't want to force it on anyone else! Even Bud and Harriett only used my initials when they named Little AJ after me!"

"Do you have a favorite name you like him to have?" Sarah asked. "I'd like for it to be a family name if possible."

"What about Matthew, after your uncle, or Robert, for Bud and Harriett, since they have been so good of friends to both of us?"

"Matthew Robert Chegwidden, how does that sound to you?" she asked, pleased with the way the name rolled off her tongue.

"We would have to be married for him to have my last name..." Just at that moment Clay came into the room. Sarah pulled up the sheet and held it tight around her. "Well, what did you find out Webb?" AJ asked, mentally trying to prepare to leave and never see Sarah or his unborn child again.

"He said that he would work out a plan since Sarah has threatened to take it to the media," he frowned at Sarah. The blood on his nose had dried and his nose was swollen and throbbed. "You will have to come with me for now until something is worked out."

"WAIT! Where he goes I go!" exclaimed Sarah, afraid that it was all a hoax to get AJ out of the house and in hiding.

"Darling, I won't let him keep us apart. Don't worry, just a bit longer and we will find a way to be together," AJ assured her.

"Stay the night, please AJ," begged Sarah. "Just hold me in your arms so I can awake and know it's not a dream but reality."

"I will be back at the safe house before dawn, Webb, you can go now," AJ told the spy.

"I hope you know what you doing, AJ," replied Webb, as he headed toward the living room and out the front door.

"Darling, are you in any danger?" Sarah asked, caressing his cheek.

He returned her caress and smiled as he said, "Hopefully just from a wild woman that wants to have her wicked way with me!" Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her into his bedroom, sheet and all.

As he laid her on the bed the sheet slipped and he could see her ample bosom. What a sight to behold, her pregnancy had enhanced her breasts and she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Turning to light up the room so he could see her in all her naked glory, Sarah shied away. He had never seen her naked and now she was huge, what would he think.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What is it, darling?" AJ asked with concern as he turned on the lights.

"It's just you've never seen me naked and now that we can make love I look like an elephant," Saran cried.

"Sarah, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and with our child growing inside of you that is only intensified. You are glowing! You can ask Webb the next time you see him about what I said to him about the woman you love carrying your child. Please let me look at you," he asked tenderly.

Slowing letting go of the sheet she shut her eyes and let him pull it from her body. The cool air felt good on her heated body. With her eyes closed she could have sworn she could feel his eyes tracing each inch of her nude body.

And that is exactly what he was doing, but he was quiet for so long that finally she just had to open her eyes to see what he was doing. The look in his eyes made her feel warm all over. It was desire, pure and simple...well, maybe not so pure! "Oh, Sarah!" he held open his arms to her and waited.

He didn't have long to wait as she flew into his arms. She pressed her heavy pregnant body next to his and just then the baby kicked his stomach.

"I think our son just gave us his approval!" AJ smiled down at the love of his life, who was at last in his arms.

"He is happy that his mommy and daddy are together at long last," replied Sarah, as she pulled his head down for a long passionate kiss.

When AJ could at last speak again he said, "That day in my office...I couldn't believe that you could have feelings for me...and then I had to walk out and not tell you where I was going or how I felt. I felt I died on the way across the bullpen that day."

"I know. I knew you loved me from the way you kissed me, but I just couldn't understand how you could walk away and leave me like that."

"It was the hardest thing I had ever done, that and stopping the kiss that almost happened in this very room all those years ago. But neither of those occasions could compare to how hard it was going to be for me to look on you tonight and then walk out of this house never to see you again!"

"But you would have if I hadn't woke up. Why, AJ, why are you always sacrificing for something or someone when it means giving up something you want more then anything?"

"Yes, I would have. The reason was because I thought that it was best for you, I wanted you to be able to get on with your life," he told her looking deeply into her eyes. He could still not believe that he was standing here with her and that she was telling him that she loved him.

"Are we going to just going to talk all night or are we going to make love?" she asked caressing his lips. "I am carrying your child, but have never made love to you, my darling."

"Nor I, you, my love!" he said as he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. "I want to savor every moment in case..." he trailed off, not daring to continue.

"NO! AJ I won't hear of it! I will not be separated from you ever again," she exclaimed. "I would wither and die."

"No, you have our child to live for, always remember Matthew Robert needs you!" he insisted, as he laid her down on the bed and followed her, then pulled her into his arms to hold her tight. "Sarah, whatever happens, we have tonight, and I want you to know that I will love you and our son till my dying day. If we are parted, I will find ways to look in on you! That is a promise!"

"I don't want to think about tomorrow, darling. We have tonight let's make the most of it," she said, laying her hand on his chest to feel his heart beating strong and steady for her.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Smiling, AJ reached for the bottom of his black T-shirt and began to pull it over his head; he wanted to feel her breasts against his naked chest.

Helping to pull the T-shirt over his head she lay her head on his chest and could hear how fast his heart was beating. Running her hand over his hair matted chest she shivered and slowing guided it down to his belt and worked it free from his pants as she sprinkled kisses on his chest.

"Sarah, I want you to tell me what pleases you, my love. I want tonight to be perfect," he told her as he helped her remove his jeans.

"You please me, AJ. You and everything about you, darling," she smiled. "Let's just take our time and discover new things about each other. It'll be much more fun that way."

"That sounds more like heaven than fun, but it also sounds like a wonderful idea," finally as naked as she was, he laid down next to her again and kissed her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks, then her ears.

She ran her hands over his chest and broad back and shoulders loving the feel and scent of him.

Nuzzling her neck, he gently took her full breasts into his hands and caressed them in ever decreasing circles until he was able to take her nipples between his thumb and forefingers to lightly pinch them to complete fullness. "Will you nurse our child, Sarah?"

"Yes, I want to hold our son and feel him get nourishment from my body," she smiled. "Would you like to watch me feed him?"

"More than you could ever know. Marcella would never let me watch her feeding Francesca, she didn't think it was proper!" he sighed.

"What could be more proper than a father watching the feeding of his child?" Sarah replied. "I could never deny you something as beautiful as that."

"Thank you, my love, I will live for the day I can see our son at your breast. Until then, might his father do a little sucking?" AJ gave her a lecherous grin. 

"Oh, yes, AJ, please!" she begged.

Lowering his mouth to the nipple he had been playing with, he took it into his mouth and began a gentle sucking motion. She was so responsive! He could feel her breathing increase as he laved her nipple into pebble hardness.

Placing her hand on his baldhead she caressed it and held his head to her breast. She shut her eyes and imagined what it must feel like for a baby to feed at her breast. It certainly would not be this sensual.

Transferring his attention to her other breast, he kept the first company with his fingers as he suckled on the other. He could feel Sarah begin to squirm on the bed, and knowing that she was becoming wet from just his attention to her breasts, drove him nearly to the edge.

Sarah reaching out took his manhood into her hand and stroked it. She knew him to be a large man, but never guessed he was so LARGE a man.

"Do you know, that is something I never thought would ever happen?" he asked as he looked down to see her hand working his cock.

"It's happened in my dreams many times," grinned Sarah, as she reached one hand down to play with his balls.

"Mine too, but I never thought they would come true!" he sighed, as he allowed his hand to slide down her tummy, caressing their son on his way to her mound and the soft curls he found there.

Sarah moaned and longed to close her legs to hold his hand locked between them. She leaned close and nuzzled his neck enjoying the scent of him. No one smelt like AJ or felt like him either. She couldn't wait to feel him buried deep inside her.

He found that she was as wet as he thought she would be, gently stroking a finger up and down her folds he found her clit and began to fondle it. Moving down the bed he placed himself between her legs and softly blew on her clit that he held exposed with a finger on either side of it. He felt the shudder go through her body.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, AJ this is much better than I ever dreamed it would be," Sarah sighed. "But it's not fair, I can't touch you."

"No one ever said life was fair, my love!" AJ taunted her, and then buried his head between her legs to suck her clit into his mouth. That was the last thing he said for quite some time!

It seemed like every inch of Sarah's body was extra sensitive and with AJ's mouth sucking her clit, she lost control and fell off the world into his arms. After she finally gathered her wits about her, and her breathing slowed down along with her heart rate she smiled, "AJ, sweetheart, make love to me. Let's make love all night long."

He didn't respond, but instead slid a finger into her hot wet center and began to pump it in and out, then he added a second one and finally a third, all the while still sucking and nibbling on her clit. He took it between his teeth ever so gently and then with his tongue began to flutter against her clit like a trapped butterfly. It was the wildest feeling she had ever had!

Squirming and twisting on the now wet bed sheet she begged him to take her and take her now.

"We have all night, my love...can't you wait?" he was grinning at the torment he was causing her.

"AJ Chegwidden, stop tormenting me and make love to me. It's the least you can do for the mother of your child!"

"Hummm, it seems that you forget who out ranks whom here, Colonel Mackenzie!" he teased.

"From what I understand you have a new identity without a rank," she smirked. "Now, make love to me, before I take matters into my own hands!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said, rising up on the bed to get into position to take her for the first time. Not to be outdone by her orders though, he took his cock in his hand and ran it up and down her slit several times, stopping to tease her clit each time he reached it. He could tell that this was NOT what she wanted, but it was giving her so much pleasure that she had a hard time protesting!

"AJ, please, I've waited so long to feel you inside me. Don't make me wait any longer," begged Sarah.

"Well...since you said please..." he smiled, and finally at long last slid home. In one stroke he was deep inside her, filling her completely. He paused for her to adjust to his size before moving; he watched her face so he would know when she was ready for more.

Smiling up at him she teased, "You can move now, I won't break."

"I am sure of that, my rough tough Marine!" he grinned at her, and began the dance of love that they had both been dreaming of for so long, slowly at first, stroking in and out of her, and then with ever increasing eagerness.

Sarah's breathing became rapid and her breasts heaved as she tried to keep rhythm her hips kept time with his. Sensing that she was close to another orgasm he increased his thrusts even more.

Trying to hold back was impossible, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. When finally she lay limp and exhausted, she felt her tummy, as the baby kicked several times as though to say, "I rode that wave with mommy."

"I love you Sarah, I am only sorry that I waited so long to tell you," he said, as he lay next to her holding her close. "You should sleep now, you have work in the morning."

"Yes, unfortunately I have an early arraignment in the morning, but after lunch I'm free," she snuggled next to his nude body.

"Hopefully Webb will have some news for us by then. Do the people at work know who's baby this is?" he asked running his hand over their child.

"Yes, I'm proud to be carrying your child, why should I hide the fact?"

"How did they all react? Bud and Harriett...and Harm, it must have come as a shock to him..."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Bud and Harriett, while shocked at first, have been such a help to me. They are always there when I need them. Harm has never forgiven me to this day, for having an allergic reaction to his sperm. He glares at my stomach every time I walk by. Needless to say our friendship has suffered."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sarah, I know you would have needed all your friends during this time. But I am glad that you had Bud and Harriett to rely on."

"Not just Bud and Harriett, but everyone has been supportive," she smiled, nuzzling his neck. "Francesca even calls once every two weeks to check on me."

"She knows?" he looked stunned.

"Did you expect me to keep it a secret from her?" she asked, watching the comical look on his face. "After all he will be her baby brother. I felt it important she knew just in case something did happen to me."

AJ gulped, "How did she react?" He knew that Francesca had her mother's personality and could be VERY jealous at times...and a jealous Italian was a sight to see!

"She was a little upset at first, but then was happy to have a little of her Papa left to love just like me," smiled Sarah. "You've been missed by more than just me, my love."

"That is what bothered me the most during all this, was not being able to tell those that I love that I was alright. You should sleep now though, darling, think of Matthew," he smiled tenderly and rubbed the area his son rested in.

Clutching him to her, her eyes wild, "AJ, promise me you won't disappear while I sleep?"

"I promise, my love, I will be here when you wake, but will have to leave then. Hopefully by the time you are done for the day Webb will have some news for us."

"If you have to leave you'll find a way to tell me before you go, promise!" she was so afraid she was going to lose him again this time for good. She didn't think she could stand it, but she had their child to think of. Matthew would be a piece of him to love forever.

"How about this, darling, if I do have to leave I will send you a message every Sunday in the Washington Post personals. I can send it to Matthew from Dad, and no one will ever know," he offered.

Caressing his lips with tears in her eyes. "At least I'll know you're alright, but this big bed is going to be awful lonely, especially after tonight," she whispered.

"If at all possible, I will find a way for us to be together, Sarah. This I swear to you!" he sealed the promise with a kiss. As dawn broke, AJ reluctantly kissed her good bye and headed back to the CIA safe house.

Friday, November 19, 2004

0730 EST

Mac's house

McLean, Virginia

Mac awoke the next morning and already she felt his absence. Taking his pillow, she hugged it to her and buried her face in it inhaling deeply. Smiling, because his scent was still in the pillow and the room had the odor of where they'd made love last night. She lay there lost in memories of the past night until she realized she'd be late if she didn't get a move on.

Climbing out of bed she showered and dressed. Heading for work her mind still on AJ she smiled and even whistled "My Only Love." Parking and getting out she went inside. Going through the bullpen wishing everyone a good morning and whistling she reached the door to her office.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "What's gotten into her?" asked Harm to Harriett.

"She's just in a good mood this morning. It's probably the baby."

"I don't buy that. Her mood has stunk for the past six months and she's been carrying that bra…" Harriett glared at him…"baby."

"You wouldn't understand, Commander, its called raging hormones," she smiled. "The Colonel is having them now. You suffered yours when you were a teenage boy." Just then Mac left her office with an armload of files and headed for court. All the time thinking of AJ and wondering what he'd found out.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Inside the courtroom the defense attorney, along with the defendant, were ready as Mac took her place. The judge appeared and the arraignment began.

"Have you noticed a change in Mac today, Buddy?" frowned Harriett.

"She seemed happier than I've seen her since the Admiral died," replied Bud, heading for the kitchen.

"Do you suppose she's seeing someone now?" asked Harriett, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Who's seeing someone?" asked Harm, entering the break room.

"Mac, or so Harriett was just speculating," Bud said, before taking a sip of the hot coffee and burning his tongue.

"Who's she seeing?" frowned Harm.

"We don't know for sure that she's seeing anyone. It was just a guess, since she's acting so happy this morning," smiled Harriett.

The arraignment was long and drawn out. The defense had filed suppression motions that had to be heard before the defendant could enter a plea. Mac walked into the break room to find Bud, Harriett, and Harm all with a guilty look on their faces. "Alright, give guys, what's up?" asked Mac, looking them each over.

"Nothing really, we were all talking about how happy you were today," replied Harriett, glancing at the men, hoping they didn't blow it.

"Yes, I am truly happy for the first time in a very long time," smiled Mac pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Has Clayton Webb called and left a message for me while I was in court?"

"Clayton Webb? Mac, tell me you're not dating that spook!" exclaimed Harm, hating the fact Mac might end up in Clay's arms.

"Of course not! What gave you that ridiculous idea?" Mac looked up at him angrily.

"You're so happy today we thought you must be seeing someone," said Harm with a guilty look, taking Bud and Harriett down with him.

Slamming the cup on the counter and spilling the coffee. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not dating, nor am I ready to start," she said, walking briskly out of the break room and into her office. Once there she shut the door and leaned against it. She was going to have to be more careful or they'd find out about AJ.

Mac's inner clock told her it was l230 EST and her heart sank. They should have known something by now. Clay had swished AJ away before he could call and say goodbye. Going to her desk she sat down and picked up the phone, calling the CIA. Once reaching Clay's office, she introduced herself and asked to speak to Clay.

"Sorry, Ma'am, he isn't here now," replied his secretary.

"When will he be back from lunch?" Mac asked, heart pounding.

"No, Ma'am, you didn't understand. Mr. Webb isn't working out of his office this week," said the secretary coolly.

"Where is he and how can I get a hold of him?" asked Mac franticly.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but that's classified," replied Clay's secretary.

"Can you get a message to him?" asked Mac.

"I can try, but most likely it will not get to him before he comes back."

"When he comes back, have him call Sarah Mackenzie, please," said Mac in defeat. Hanging up the phone Mac laid her head on her folded arms and wept.

Harm hearing her cry opened the door to her office and walked inside. "Mac, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Raising her head and wiping away the tears she replied, "Nothing, just one of those up and down days the doctor said I'd have."

"Then Harriett was right, it's hormones," replied Harm in relief.

With a perfect out just offered to her, she took it, "Yes, Harm, it's hormones, nothing more,"

"Have you had lunch yet, Mac?" he asked.

"No, Harm, I don't feel particularly hungry."

"WOW! Those hormones affect your appetite too?" grinned Harm.

Smiling sadly, she said, "They must have. I'm just not hungry now, maybe later."

"How about I bring you back a milkshake when I come back from lunch?" suggested Harm, worried about her mood swings.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said, just to get him to leave the room. Once he was finally gone Mac called the house to check if AJ was there, she received no answer. She did something she hadn't done in months. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. While rinsing her mouth out Harriett came in.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Nothing, I'm just having weird mood swings for some reason today," Mac said, without looking at Harriett.

"If you didn't want to tell me you could have said so. You didn't have to lie," said Harriett, her feelings hurt.

Turning to her friend Mac replied, "I'm sorry, Harriett, it's just something I can't talk about now. Please try to understand.

"It's alright, but you've got to calm down for the baby's sake."

Nodding, she hugged her friend and went back to her office. There she found Harm with her milkshake. "I got you a large chocolate one," grinned Harm, pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Harm, that was nice of you."

"Would you like to go out to a movie tonight?" he asked, watching her take a sip of the milkshake.

Choking on the shake Mac sputtered, "No, Harm, I wouldn't."

"So, you are seeing Clay," he surmised.

"No, I'm seeing no one! Now get out and let me think," she ordered.

Harm slunk out of the office muttering under his breath. Mac spent the rest of the day locked in her office, pacing back and forth, staring at the phone. Finally everyone left for the day. Sarah picked up a file to take home hoping to keep her mind off AJ. She left the office and drove home to McLean.

It was a long and lonely drive home to McLean. Sarah cried most of the way. AJ was gone from her life again, this time for good. At least she knew he was alive and well. She still had their child to keep her company while he would always be alone. Then she would live on the memories of their one night they'd shared together.

Pulling into the driveway she sat in the car staring at the empty house for a moment. Finally climbing out to the car taking the file and her purse she started up the walkway. She started to  
unlock the door when it opened. Shocked, she was almost positive she locked it this morning. But, then she was so happy she was walking on air. Going inside the house she thought she heard a sound.

As her head turned in the direction that she thought the sound came from, AJ walked out of the kitchen, "Hello Sarah, are you hungry? I've made dinner."

Dropping her purse and file she flew into his arms. "AJ, you're here, you're really here! I didn't hear from you all day and thought they took you out of the country."

"I would like to say 'they wouldn't have dared', but you know that is not how the CIA works. It took most of the day to figure out how they wanted to deal with things and to make arrangements for me to be me again. I thought that coming home to a hot meal might be a nice surprise?"

"No, coming home to you was a wonderful surprise," she said, before she kissed him.

"Mmmm you taste better than the dinner I'm making!" he told her, taking her in his arms.

"Speaking of dinner, what did you fix? I missed lunch and I'm starved!" she hugged him tight to her still not believing he was really here to stay.

"I remembered how you love meat and raided the freezer for some steaks, there are also baked potatoes, winter squash and a surprise for desert," he grinned and hugged her back. "However, before I feed you there was one small thing that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it sweetheart?" she looked up at him and smiled. Tonight was perfect, he was here and they could spend the night in each other's arms again.

Taking her left hand in his, he sank to one knee in front of her and brought out a ring box from his pocket. "Sarah Mackenzie, will you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. AJ Chegwidden?" He opened the box in his hand to show her a large solitaire diamond engagement ring.

Tears filling her eyes she smiled, "Oh, AJ, yes, yes, a million times, yes!"

He slid the ring onto her finger it was a perfect fit. There were times when detailed CIA reports came in handy! Smiling he stood and took her in his arms for a deep searing kiss.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sarah's legs became weak from AJ's kiss and being in his arms at last. Opening her eyes for another peek, she held up her hand and admired her new engagement ring. WOW! That man had wonderful taste.

"You do understand what I meant by my question don't you, Sarah?" he asked with a soft smile, as he caught her looking at her ring. 

"Yep, I marry you and get to keep you and the ring for the rest of our lives," she giggled.

"No, you silly goose!" he teased, brushing the tip of her nose with a kiss. "They are letting me take back my real identity! You can be Mrs. Chegwidden not Mrs. David Jenson, that is, if you want to take my name, I mean I know in this day and age a lot of women don't do that, it would be up to you..." he finally trailed off when she placed a gentle finger over his lips. Giving her a sheepish grin, because he knew he had been babbling, he took her finger in his mouth and sucked on it, causing her to gasp.

Watching him suck upon her finger she managed to say, "Yes, darling, I want your name as well as you. Make love to me now."

"Before dinner? That is not the Marine I once knew!" he laughed, as he returned to the kitchen and turned the oven to low and then came back to her and carried her to their bedroom.

"This Marine has another hunger to satisfy, that is much stronger than the one for food," she grinned, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm love that hunger!" he kissed her before laying her on the bed and following her down. 

Looking him into the eyes she said, "This is all a dream to me, AJ. I've loved you for so long and to  
think you were dead and then to have you in my arms. I want to fill our home with love and children with one very active son on the way. I love you so much, kiss me, my darling."

AJ kissed her slowly and passionately and then asked, "So, you want more children? I would love to give you one in the old fashioned way, if you do, sweetheart!" 

"How about a couple in the old fashioned way, my love," she grinned. "But in the meantime, we can at least practice for the future."

"Sounds like a plan. And may I put in a request for a daughter as beautiful as her mother, please?" he said, and he made quick work of getting her out of her uniform. AJ had just a flash of longing, thinking he would never wear a uniform again, but then the thoughts of all the new and exciting things in his future with this amazing woman filled his mind and he smiled.

Reaching down a pulling the T-shirt over his head she said, "I'll do my best to see what I can do about your order, my dear, but as long as they are all healthy, I don't care what their sex is."

"I think we should just keep trying till I get a little princess, that I can spoil rotten!" he teased, as he finished undressing her and then began to gently play with her beautiful breasts. He had always dreamed of seeing them, but now they were even bigger than before, with the expectancy of their child.

"Umm, they are extra sensitive these days due the pregnancy," hummed Mac, as she slipped AJ's shorts off.

"I am still so amazed that you are having my child. Thank you, Sarah. This little bundle is the greatest gift in the world," he told her, caressing her belly.

"That's what I thought when I read your letter. I went immediately to the sperm bank and had it done, so I would have you with me always," she replied, laying her hand over his.

"I am so glad, I wanted to be a part of your life for so long and when I finally found out you cared, I was going away to die!"

"Yes, but you didn't and we have the rest of our lives together to live and love each other," she said, as she pulled his head down so their lips could meet.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ummm," AJ murmured and concentrated on pleasing Sarah.

Caressing his strong, wide shoulders she ran a leg up his muscular hairy one.

"I love you so much, Sarah Mackenzie! Let's be married soon!" he groaned, as he kissed his way down her burgeoning tummy to the curls at the juncture of her thighs. Spreading her legs he found that she was already wet and ready for him.

"Oh, AJ what you do to me. No one can make me as hot as you do. I want to touch you too, I want to make love to you."

"Darlin', you can make love to me any time you like, but I started this so it will be MY way this time. You just lay there and enjoy yourself!" he smirked at her.

"Oh, darling, such sweet torment you inflect upon me!"

"You can return the favor any time you like, my love!" he told her, and began to suck and nibble on her clit as he slid a finger into her wet center.

"Uh, you do that so well," she replied, breathless lifting her hips and rotating them.

He just smiled and continued to do what he did so well, and for her added pleasure he inserted another finger.

"Oh, AJ, don't stop, please, don't stop, my love," she said, as she tried to stay in rhythm with his fingers.

"Why?" he asked...stopping.

"Albert Jethro Chegwidden, finish what you started or I'll scream the house down."

"There is no one to hear you way out here, my love. Scream all you want..." he grinned, continuing her torment by waiting.

"No, but I can start Dammit howling," threatening Sarah.

"Sarah, are you threatening to sing?" he teased.

"AJ Chegwidden, are you telling me I can't sing?" she asked, with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Well, you have lovely moans and groans, my dear," he said, sliding his finger back into her and giving her a few quick strokes.

"Uhmmm, I can't argue with you when you're doing that to me," she whispered.

"Then I should stop if you want to argue with me!" and he did.

"NO! I don't want to argue, I want to make love with you," shouted Sarah.

"Do you want me to do this?" he asked and kissed her clit, "Or this?" and stroked two fingers in and out of her, "Or maybe this?" he asked again as his free hand gently pinched her nipple to pebble hardness.

"Ooooh! All of it. I want you to do it all then make love to me. Hurry AJ! Hurry!"

"No, I think I am done for the night...remember I have still not had my dinner and I need to keep my strength..." 

"No way, buster," replied Sarah, as she straddled AJ, lowering herself on his cock and began to ride him. She was determined to have her way. It was not fair to build her desire and not offer fulfillment. Holding her hands on his chest she glided in and out in rapid rhythm. "How would it feel to you now if I stopped?" she asked breathlessly.

"Like you were denying yourself, my darling!" She had done just what he wanted her to do. He liked it when the women in his life had the courage in a relationship to take charge every once in a while. Sarah did look magnificent riding him like she was, and she was in a perfect position for him to play with her breasts as they gently bounced before his face. He could feel their child rubbing against his belly every stroke she made. He was in heaven!

"You're a beast, but I love you," she said, as she increased the rhythm while he caressed her breasts and her tummy rubbed his. It wouldn't be long that they wouldn't be able to make love like this. "AJ, take my breasts in your mouth, please."

"Ummm, gladly," he said and did so, kissing and sucking them as she rode him.

Her sensitive nipples ached and his mouth drove her wild she ground her hips down and screamed, "AAJJJJJ!" as she fell forward into his arms.

Seconds later he was coming inside of her. "Oh, god, Sarah!" he exclaimed, as his body tightened and spilled its load into her. When he could finally speak again he asked, "Ready for dinner now?" with a grin.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Food? Is that all you can think about at a time like this? We just made love and you should be holding me in your arms tenderly cuddling, me," replied Sarah miffed.

"It's not my tummy growling!" he laughed, as her tummy gave another protest at not having eaten since noon. "And I'm not eating for two either!"

"Well then you're forgiven. Food first, and cuddling second," laughed Sarah.

AJ got up and served the dinner he had prepared. They had a very pleasant evening talking and making plans. Sarah told him that she was planning on turning the guest room into a nursery, but just had not had time yet to even start the project. AJ just grinned and thought this was something he could do for her during the time she was at work. 

Waking with Sarah in his arms was a very pleasant thing, but there was something that he had really been missing during his time in the CIA hideaway. He wanted to go for a nice long run in the woods behind the house with Dammit by his side. As quietly as possible, he got up and went to his dresser for his running clothes.

Sarah woke when she felt his warmth leave the bed, so was watching as he opened the dresser and found only her clothes inside. "Taking up cross dressing now, AJ?" she asked with a giggle.

He turned to her looking embarrassed, "Sorry, its just habit to look for my clothes in this room. I guess you got rid of everything?"

"Well, not everything…I did keep a few things that I just couldn't part with. What did you need?"

"I was going to go for a run," he told her.

"I kept a pair of your sweats and a few T-shirts, would that do, my love?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Why did you keep those things?" he asked her, as he came back to the bed to sit next to her.

"I couldn't part with everything, and I thought I would wear them for bed…it made me feel closer to you," she whispered, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, my darling! I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through!" he said as he took her into his arms.

"Let me get your things so you can go for your run," she offered, trying to get out of bed.

"I think I would rather stay here with you after all, Sarah."

Much later that morning Sarah told him, "AJ, it looks like you will need a new wardrobe. I'll lend you my charge card," she said.

"I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't be seen around town until we come up with an explanation for my return from the dead. Do you think that you could run into town today and get me a few things? I don't need anything fancy, just jeans and a sweater or two."

Giggling Sarah replied, "Alright, I'll make a quite trip into town." The idea of picking out clothes for him was sending strange feeling through her. This is almost like what being married might feel like!

"While you're gone I'll catch a shower if you will loan me the things of mine that you kept for yourself!"

"Will you promise to give them back?" Sarah grinned.

"Scouts honor," AJ promised.

Finding the T-shirt and sweats she gave them to him as he headed to the bathroom. Sarah laid out her clothes and waited for AJ to get through in the bathroom. Dammit started to bark so grabbing a robe she went to check on the commotion. Coming up the sidewalk was Clayton Webb.

Meeting him at the door she asked, "What do you want? Why are you here?" Sarah's heart was pounding. Had they changed their minds and come to take AJ away forever?

"Is AJ up yet?" he glanced around where she was blocking the door.

"Yes, he's in the shower and can't be bothered," she replied bitterly.

"Sarah, did he explain how things were suppose to work last night?" asked Clay.

Blushing Sarah replied, "No, we were rather busy catching upon the past six months."

"That's all I want to speak to the two of you about. Please, may I come in?"

Reluctantly Sarah stood back and let him inside. Just then AJ entered the room in his T-shirt and sweats, "Why are you here, Webb?" he frowned.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You were supposed to tell her the deal we worked out. I came over now, and she still doesn't know," replied Clay, aggravated.

"Shut up, Clay. I'll tell her before I make an appearance. She's smart enough to keep her mouth shut until then," yelled AJ. "If that's all you wanted, then you can leave."

"Tell her, AJ, tell her now," said Clay, sitting in AJ favorite recliner.

Angry, but knowing Sarah did need the information; he took her hand and led her over to the couch. It had taken some convincing for AJ to agree to the lie that Sarah was to be told, but the CIA was adamant about no one knowing that they had an antidote to the toxin. So the story had been concocted and AJ was forced to agree or be sent away with a new identity for good. Sitting down he smiled. "The nerve gas would have killed me, if not for my brain tumor. For some strange reason no one understands it slowed it down. When Clay talked to you the day of my funeral and found out I was dying from the tumor he called in his uncle who did surgery and took the tumor out. I had a lot of therapy because I was paralyzed on one side for awhile."

"Oh, AJ, you've been through so much, but thank God you've lived to tell about it," smiled Sarah, with tears in her eyes.

"Good, then we have nothing to worry about," replied Clay, standing and quietly going out the door.

AJ looked at her and said, "I hope that's the last we see of him in a good long while."

"Me too. He scared me. I thought he was coming to take you away."

"Not going to happen, Sarah. You're stuck with this old bald man," grinned AJ.

Hugging him she replied, "Good, 'cause I'm stuck on you. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll fix breakfast while you get dressed. That'll save time for you to run into town."

"AJ, I have a question sweetheart?" she asked coyly.

"What is it, Darlin'?"

"When are you going to shave off that scraggly mustache and get your hair cut?" she asked running the tips of her fingers through the mustache.

"What you don't like my new image?" he teased. He'd been dying to shave and get his hair cut from the moment they told him he could resume his own identity.

"I love you, but that hair has to go," Sarah replied.

"I'll get it cut Monday morning after I drop you off at work. I will be glad to get rid of this mess too," he replied, scratching his mustache.

Sarah headed toward the bathroom to get ready while AJ cooked breakfast. Looking over at the scale in the corner she decided to ignore it and climbed into the shower. Dressed and at the table, Sarah ate a big breakfast. After eating, Sarah kissed AJ and left to go shopping.

She bought AJ three pairs of jeans and an Irish knit sweater in cream color. She picked up a navy and green sweater, then after looking around, found a skintight pair of black leather pants. Loving them so well she decided to buy the leather jacket to match. She grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of loafers as well as a robe. She picked up an electric razor and some Old Spice after-shave. That should carry him over until Monday. Walking past the underwear, Sarah stopped. Looking around she grinned and walked off. Let him go commando, it would make taking his clothes off faster. Arriving back home, AJ met her and helped carry the packages inside the house.

"You've hand a busy morning, Darlin'," he grinned.

Kicking off her shoes Sarah replied, "Yes, and I'm beat."

Looking into the bags, AJ loved his sweaters and jeans, but was a bit shocked at the black leather outfit.

"Humor me, Darling, it's my raging hormones causing erotic day dreams," she yawned.

"Sounds kinky," he replied. "I guess I can do kinky for the woman I love."

"Umm, I'm glad. Can't wait to see you in that outfit."

"Hey, there's no underwear!" exclaimed AJ.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Ummm, I like the thought of you going commando! Plus, it takes to long to get you out of them," giggled Sarah.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had a salad in town," she yawned. "AJ, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm so tired from running around this morning."

"Alright, Darlin'. You nap and I'll fix dinner."

Sarah went into the bedroom and took off her dress and lay down. Soon she was fast asleep.

When Sarah got up from her nap, AJ had dinner ready and they ate the meal. It was a quiet time for them. They just wanted to enjoy being together.

AJ put on a movie and he and Sarah curled up in front of the TV to watch it. When they awoke on the couch Sunday morning they were stiff and sore. AJ got up and turned off the TV. He helped Sarah up and massaged her shoulders. "Umm, that feels wonderful. I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I thought pregnant women slept a lot," he grinned.

"We do, but you don't look pregnant to me," she said, patting his tummy.

"It's the stress of the past day. It's hard on a mind and body. It's catching up with us," he sighed.

"I guess, because I don't remember being this tired the whole time I've been pregnant."

"What would you like to have for breakfast, sweetheart?" he asked

"Uh, waffles, syrup and bacon, please with strong hot coffee."

"So your sweet tooth is showing today," he grinned.

"Must be. I haven't had waffles in ages, now I'm craving them," she replied.

"Uh oh, the famous mother-to-be cravings," he laughed. "I got here just in time to experience them."

Going into the kitchen, while Sarah headed to the bathroom fast, he made her a special breakfast. After eating they decided it was a pretty day and they'd go for a walk in the woods. AJ put on his cream-colored sweater and jeans along with tennis shoes. Sarah pulled on a blue sweater with maternity jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Stepping outside there was a nip in the air, but not cold enough for a coat.

Dammit came running up to them and she was invited to go along. She was just as excited to have AJ home as Sarah was. It was a beautiful day the leaves had fallen and the sky was a stormy blue. There was a light wind blowing. AJ played catch with Dammit while holding Sarah's hand. After a while he told her, "It's getting cold I think we should head back now." He called out to Dammit to come back.

"Just a little longer, sweetheart."

Looking up at the sky AJ replied, "The weathers turning cold and it could snow. I want you back inside the warm house before it does," he insisted. Once back at the house Sarah made hot chocolate just as it started to snow. AJ built a fire and they sat drinking their hot chocolate, in front of it.

"This is nice just the two of us," said AJ. Just then the baby kicked.

Laughing Sarah said, "Make that three of us," and rubbed her tummy.

AJ laid his hand on her tummy feeling his son kick. "He sure is active isn't he?"

"Yes, and he started moving early too. I figured he was just marching cadence. I believe he has his military life all planned," grinned Sarah.

"What branch is he going to join?"

"Marine of course. I've been telling him how brave and strong they are," she giggled.

"I see I have my work cut out for me," he said. "I'll have to tell him SEAL stories for bedtime.

"We'll have to have another soon so he won't be so spoiled," remarked Sarah.

"That sounds good to me." The snow had stopped with only an inch and a half, but it had gotten colder so the fire felt good. Dinner that night was steak, baked potato, and salad with rolls. After the kitchen had been cleaned up AJ let Dammit back inside.

"Would you like to try another movie tonight?" he asked Sarah.

"Goodness no, I'm too full and cozy. I'd be asleep within thirty minutes."

"Go take a hot bath and relax," he suggested.

"That will put me to sleep too," she said.

"Not if I crawl in the tub with you. I guarantee you, you'll stay awake," he winked.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Grinning, Sarah got up and held out her hand. They walked to the bathroom and removed their clothes while the tub was filling up. AJ climbed in and held his hand out for Sarah. Stepping carefully inside the tub Sarah sat down between his legs with her back toward him. "How's that, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Delicious, AJ. I don't think I'll get sleepy like this," she said leaning back and resting her body against his.

Bringing his hands up he started caressing her breasts that barely peeked out of the water. Moaning, she twisted her tushy and grazed his erection causing him to catch his breath. AJ, taking his time caressed her breasts until Sarah moaned and her breath was rapid. Then sliding his hand down over her body to the wet curls between her legs he started a sweet torment that had Sarah thrashing about the tub with water splashing over the edge. "Please make love to me, AJ."

Turning her around and easy her down on his cock he held her tushy and guided her up and down as the water washed over their bodies. The higher the passion ran the harder and faster the rhythm became. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub. Sarah wild with passion threw her head back and gripped his strong shoulders and screamed, "AAAAAAJJJJJJ!" her body spasmed around his. AJ heard her call his name shot his seed inside and several moments later the water stilled in the tub. Lying on his chest until her breath became even she whispered, "I love you."

Smiling he said, "I love you too, Darlin'." Finally, climbing out of the tub, AJ tucked Sarah into bed, and then went back into the bathroom to clean up the water. By the time he returned she was fast asleep.

Getting up early the next morning Sarah rushed and dressed to go work. AJ drove her to JAG and let her out by the gate after kissing her goodbye. He drove off to get a much-needed haircut.

Sarah, walking inside and on her way through the bullpen Harriett noticed the engagement ring.

"Colonel, is that what I think it is? Are you engaged?" she asked, loud enough for several people to hear.

Sarah staring at her beautiful ring smiled and nodded.

"Who's the lucky man?" asked Harriett.

"It's a surprise. You'll meet him at lunch. He's coming by to take me out."

"Now wait just a minute!" Harriett protested. "You waltz in here with an engagement ring on your finger after telling us on Friday that you weren't even dating someone and now you won't even tell us who it is?" 

"Like I said it's a surprise for all of you. Just wait and see!" she grinned and walked toward her office.

Harm followed Mac into her office and shut the door, "I thought you told me Friday you weren't  
seeing anyone. Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"It's complicated, Harm, just wait and see, then you will understand."

"How complicated can it be? Either you are seeing someone or you're not! My god, Mac, you have to have been dating someone if you have that rock on your hand today! I thought you were SO in love with the Admiral all these years? You sure seem to have gotten over him pretty quickly for some 'undying love' thing!" he snarled.

"I still love AJ and will until they day I die. If you're going to act this way then you can haul ass out of my office, mister."

"You love him, but are engaged to another man? I'm sure glad that I didn't end up with you, Mac, if that's how loyal you are!" he snapped, and started out of the office.

"Just watch and see who picks me up for lunch and see why I could love this man with all my heart."

He didn't respond at all just kept walking. 

After Harriett's reaction to her ring and then her own refusal to give the name of her fiancée, added to the fact that she had announced that he was picking her up for lunch, Mac was not surprised that by 1145 EST most of the staff were finding excuses to either stay or wander through the bullpen. Mac smiled as she sat in her office with the door and blinds open, she was enjoying the show! But she also loved looking at her engagement ring and that was how she ended up missing his arrival.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AJ stepped out of the elevator and entered the bullpen with a smile. He was expecting some interesting reactions from the staff at his return from the dead, but he was not quite prepared for what actually happened.

Harriett had been watching for Mac's fiancée to arrive just like everyone else was, the only difference was, that she was sure it was NOT Clayton Webb like everyone else seemed to expect it to be. When she saw Admiral Chegwidden she jumped to her feet and from years of conditioning was about to call 'Admiral on Deck!' even though he was in civilian clothes. However, all she managed to get out was, 'Admiral' before she realized just what she was seeing, a man come back from the dead. It was then she fainted.

The call of 'Admiral' quickly followed by Bud's panicked call of, "Harriett!" was what brought Mac's head up. She tore her eyes off her ring and was just in time to see Harriett collapsing.

Sarah rushed out of her office to Harriett, "Is she ok Bud, she didn't hit her head did she?" Sarah asked in concern.

Bud couldn't answer, his head was ping-ponging between looking at his collapsed wife and his former CO returned from the dead.

Shaking her head at Bud, Sarah began to feel for any lumps and abrasions on Harriett head. Finding none she assumed Harriett would be all right.

"Sir, is it really you?" asked Bud in awe.

AJ was lifting Harriett into his arms and starting towards the couch in his old office, he smiled at Bud and said, "None other, son. Now we better take care of your wife..." He continued to the office with Jen opening the door without even thinking. Admiral Sebring looked up at the interruption and saw Chegwidden with Harriett in his arms enter his office followed by what looked like the entire staff. "Sorry for the intrusion, Owen, but would you mind if I put this pretty lady on your couch?"

"No, no of course not...AJ, is it really you?" he asked, stunned.

"It is," he said as he placed Harriett on the couch. "Someone get a cold cloth for her head," he instructed. 

Jen ran to get the wet cloth when Harm stepped up. "Where have you been all this time and why have you left Mac without telling her where you were?" he sneered.

"As soon as Harriett is taken care of I will be glad to play twenty questions with you, Commander, until then could you clear out and give her some air?" AJ stepped back so Bud could be close to his wife and put his arm around Sarah's waist pulling her close to his body as they waited for Jen to get back and Harriett to come around.

The moment Harriett came around she sat up and looked at AJ. "Is it really you, Sir? You're alive?"

He smiled at her and came forward bring Mac with him. "Yes, it's me, Harriett, and yes, I'm alive."

"Thank God, Sir. Where have you been all this time?"

"Harriett, I would be glad to tell you, as soon as I know that you're all right," he said gently.

"I'm fine, Sir, just a bit shocked," she answered.

"Can you sit up, so we can give Admiral Sebring back his office?" AJ gently teased.

"Oh, my, yes. Sorry, Admiral Sebring, it was just the shock of seeing Admiral Chegwidden alive and here where he belo...in the office that caused me to faint," blushed Harriet. "Come on everyone lets let Admiral Sebring get back to work. I want to hear all about what's been going on with Admiral Chegwidden."

As everyone including Owen Sebring had followed Harriett back into the bullpen, AJ said, "Since you are the one that fainted, Harriett, dear, I will give you first question."

"We all thought you were dead. We even had a funeral. Why?" Harriett questioned.

"The simple truth is that the toxin didn't kill me because of the brain tumor I had. When Sarah told Clay at the funeral about it, they called in a top-notch brain surgeon. It was touch and go for a while whether I would recover or not. When I woke up I was paralyzed on the right side and had to undergo months of therapy before I was back to full steam. I didn't want any of you to grieve for me, but there was no other way," he held Sarah close to his side and gave her a gentle squeeze as he said this, letting her know that she was the one he had been most worried about.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Sounds fishy to me," said Harm, scowling in the background.

"Why is that, Commander? You worked for the company for a while, you know how they work," AJ said turning to face Harm, his arm staying around Sarah, so she turned with him.

"If you loved her like you say you do and with her carrying your child you'd have found a way to tell her you were alive," replied Harm. "I know I would have."

"No you wouldn't, and neither could I. She knew as soon as it was safe to tell her. There is no way I would have let Sarah suffer that way unless it was unavoidable."

"Harm, stop making an ass of yourself. AJ was just doing what he had to," said Sarah. "He was only protecting me and our son," she smiled up at AJ and leaned her head over on his shoulder.

"So, with that out of the way, did Sarah tell you all that we are engaged now?" AJ asked with a smile, as Harm looked on frowning his disgruntlement at being cut off like that.

"No, Sir, she just showed off her engagement ring and said we'd have to wait until lunch to meet her fiancée. What a surprise we got when you walked off the elevator," laughed Harriett. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Harriett. We will be married soon, what with the baby and all, but you will all be invited!" he said with a smile.

"Hey, Thanksgiving is coming and we're all having a get together at our house. You're welcome to use that time for your wedding," offered Bud.

"Well, we wouldn't want to intrude on your get together, but what about if we can get things arranged in time if we have a small ceremony at our house the Friday after? How does that sound, darling?" he asked turning to Mac.

"Perfect! I can't wait to become Mrs. Albert Jethro Chegwidden," giggled Sarah hugging AJ close.

He winced at his full name and then laughed, "I am just glad that I was able to talk you out of naming our son that!"

"Everyone will come to the wedding won't you? Harriett, you have to me my maid of honor, please."

"Oooo! I'd be honored to, Ma'am!" Harriett exclaimed.

Smiling AJ asked, "And, Bud, will you be my best man?"

"Yes, Sir, and thank you for asking," Bud told him

"Speaking of asking..." Harriett chimed in with a grin, "What are you planning on naming the baby?"

"Matthew Robert Chegwidden. Matthew for my uncle and Robert for you guys and Chegwidden because we just loved the name," giggled Sarah.

"Wow! Did you hear that Buddy! They are naming the baby after us!" Harriett asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bud was stunned and could only nod. 

Hearing Sarah's tummy growl, AJ grinned and said, "Well, I think that is my cue to feed my family. If anyone would like to join us we are going to Callisto's for lunch." 

As AJ and Sarah started to leave Jen yelled, "Admiral on Deck." Every one stood at attention as they  
walked by. If you looked closely you could see that AJ was misty eyed.

As they entered the elevator both AJ and Sarah turned and waved to their friends in the bullpen, they both noticed that Harm had gone into his office, but neither said anything about it. "So we surprised them!" AJ smiled at her. 

"I half expected someone to come to lunch with us, but I guess they thought we wanted to be alone. Which does sound romantic. We can eat and you can whisper sweet nothings in my ear all though lunch," smiled Sarah, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss in the elevator.

"And in just a few weeks we will be married! Oh, Sarah, I am so glad that I ended up dead! To finally know that you love me was all worth it!"

"I'm just thankful you really didn't die and we've found that we love each other and have a future together. A son that will be born healthy and hopefully other children will come to fill our home," she said, talking his hand. "I love you so much AJ and to think in a few short weeks I will be your wife."

"Sounds like a pretty perfect life to me, darling. We will have our forever love!" 

The End


End file.
